narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rin Nohara
missing in action where's rin now???... dead??.. she is either very busy on missions or dead 06:04, 31 May 2008 (UTC) rin is alive, in the episode of the third hokages' wake where kakashi visit a friends tomb, there is a lady Anbu and I think it is rin( 08:48, 9 July 2008 (UTC)) :I think you saw Yugao Uzuki. Jacce 08:51, 9 July 2008 (UTC) :Rin may be dead, but it isn't confirmed. Kakashi mentioned that everyone close to him is dead, but he didn't specifically mention Rin. Also, that was a completely different person that spoke to Kakashi. Jacce is right, it was Yugao. LapisScarab 04:49, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::Strike that first part. Just read the new chapter; she is dead. I was kinda sad when I found that out. :( LapisScarab 04:49, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Rin, Inuzuka? Even though all these speculations have occurred, it has been proven that Rin is not apart of the Inuzuka clan. When Choji has a flashback, he is playing with a couple of friends ninja tag. He wanted to hide with someone but wouldn't let him. That kid had the exact same marks on his face just as Rin's and he was wearing a beret. This shows that he is not apart of the clan, because Inuzuka's don't wear berets and don't use medical ninjutsu. If you guys check out the flashback episodes when Jirobo was fighting Choji, you will see that part. .... Man... let me explain 1) She isn't from the inuzuka 2) Let me see that episode. 3) The Inuzuka can use medical ninjutsu Kiba's sister uses medical ninjutsu. All to be said Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 18:34, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Not all Inuzuka can use medical jutsu, the sister can use medical cause she is a vet. Rin wasen't however from Inuzuka. Jacce | Talk 18:54, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Update In the latest chapter of the manga (as of 11-21-2008), Chapter 425, Kakashi says "I wasn't able to protect Rin. I broke my promise to you.... orgive me...." I think that this definitively proves that Rin is no longer among the living. (This was going by the Sleepy Fans Scanlations translation.) Super Saiyan Jedi 05:25, 21 November 2008 (UTC) It's true, so could anybody put it up? She is now deceased... Shikamaru1994 11:59, 21 November 2008 (UTC)Shikamaru1994 done and rin is mostly defintly dead. --Hamachi1993 (talk) 18:09, 5 June 2009 (UTC)Hamachi1993 okay rin is not and could not be in the inuzuka clan her fce paint is wrong thay have triangles she hs rectangles. Rin I'm not sure if she is dead yet :Nobody knows for sure, but Kakashi hints that she is dead. Jacce | Talk 18:17, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::Untilit is officaly confermed, the status Should be unknown, a Hint is not sufficent source of information. For all we know she could be disabled in some way or even a missing-nin :::I'm confused... at the end of episode 120, she is very much alive gazing at the stars.. Minato having told Kakashi that she told him everything that had transpired. (talk) 16:00, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Yup, that's why we don't know if she is dead or not. Jacce | Talk 16:14, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Something said under trivia Under trivia it says "Although she has yet to make an actual appearance in the anime, she is seen in a picture twice. The first time her hair is brown, and the second time it is a dark reddish-brown, the same as color illustrations from the manga." shouldn't we take out the part saying "Although she has yet to make an actual appearance in the anime" and replace it with something like "Before her debut in the anime," Jutsu - Chakra Scalpel? It's not shown in the anime or manga, but somehow Rin managed to transplant Obito's eye. I think that's a referenced Chakra Scalpel - should that be in her jutsu? --Hasofcd (talk) 02:57, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :We only list jutsus the character has been seen using. Jacce | Talk 04:08, 15 August 2009 (UTC)